Hallowed
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Kuri has been accepted to Witch University along with her friend Peter. Unfortunately it's a superpower free zone. But others have found ways around it, including Harry Osborn, who has some strange new powers—especially over Reiko, Kuri's sister. But Kuri can't stop him. She doesn't have the power to control anyone—or does she?
1. Human

"It should come to pass, at the close of the first millennium, at the rise of the Halloween moon, a Watanabe of great power will embrace the Gift." A group of witches chanted.

"Krysia Hikawa is the Watanabe of the prophecy, the one that we have waited for." Norman Osborne said.

"Yes she will be the key to great power and might." Otto Octavius said.

"And the end of Spider-Man forever!" Eddie Brock and Harry Osborne said.

"All Hail the Dominion!" They clinked wine glasses.

Xxx

Krysia Hikawa stumbled into Halloweentown carrying her suitcases.

Bam!

She bumped right into Peter Parker.

"Huh?" Krysia said. "You're...Spider-Man."

"Whoa! Hey no I'm not!" Peter said.

"Relax." Krysia said. "I know. Everyone knows superhero identities here. For example I bet you know that I'm—"

"Miko!" Peter said. "Oh yeah you're always—"

"Cleaning up your messes." Krysia laughed. "Come on it's not your fault. So what's it like here at Witch University?"

"Weird." Peter said.

Krysia laughed. "It's full of witches, warlocks, and monsters. Of course it's weird."

"And I would be the 'monster' in that sentence?" Peter asked.

"Come on Peter seriously, what's it like here?" Krysia said.

"No magic." Peter said. "Well, no powers."

"Really?" Krysia asked.

"Really. You're here, you're human."


	2. Sister

Ok so what's with all the pomp and circumstance around here?" Peter asked.

"Oh that." Krysia said. "It's the millennium anniversary of Halloweentown. There's gonna be a celebration at the castle on Halloween night. Come on, we better get inside."

Peter and Krysia walked in and ran into Raquel, Krysia's older sister.

"What are you doing here?" They chorused.

"Whoa stereo!" Peter laughed. "You two could pass for twins if it weren't for the fact that you look nothing alike."

It was true. Krysia had long dark hair, bright blue eyes, and caramel skin. Raquel had bright red hair, green eyes that sparkled with mischief, and freckles.

"I've been going here a year," Raquel said. "I'm going for my Masters in Earth Elemental Magic."

"Planning to become an Alchemist?" Krysia asked.

"I've always been good at preparing potions." Raquel said. "What about you two?"

"I'm studying Technopathy." Peter revealed.

"Wow really? That's a tough one." Raquel said.

"I'm studying Clairvoyance." Krysia said.

"Well then. Wait till you see the controlled environment we have to use to learn. And we aren't allowed to use our powers outside the controlled areas." Raquel said.

"I heard about that." Krysia said. "What's that abou—"

"Harry!" Raquel called to him.

A handsome boy ran over, eliciting whispers from all the girls. He kissed Raquel's cheek.

"This is Harry Osborn, son of the school chairman." Raquel said. "He's my boyfriend."

Krysia rolled her eyes. "Cmon Peter let's get to our room. I have a feeling..." Her eyes flashed silver. "That we're roommates."

"Be careful with your powers sis! Wouldn't want to get in trouble!" Raquel warned.

Norman stood in the tower of the castle. "So the young Watanabe is finally here. Alert the members of the Dominion. By Halloween night the prophecy will be fulfilled."


	3. Dorm

Grams was unpacking Krysia's suitcase.

"Grams I still can't believe you came all the way here to help me move in!" Krysia said.

"And I can't believe Halloweentown University has a co-ed dormitory now." Grams said. "Oh dear."

Peter looked over at them, blushing, then decided to mind his own business. Grams was after all, a powerful witch. He didn't need his spidey senses to tell him that.

Krysia tacked posters on the wall, most of various anime that she liked.

"You are so involved with mortal pop culture." Grams said, pointing at the poster. "Did you know that the character there—that's a Yuki Onna. Oh! Once I got in a battle with a tribe of them for months on end. They can keep fighting without rest, you know, due to their frozen hearts."

"Yes Grams." Krysia said in an exhausted voice. "I know what a Yuki Onna is. I may have been raised in New York, but I was born in Japan, and you have been bringing me to Halloweentown every summer for your witch training."

"Yes yes." Grams said dismissively. "I know you fantasize about being some sort of superhero to the mortals like your friend Peter here. But mortals are fickle dear, just look at your father—"

"Father loves me and mother." Krysia said.

"Your father could never accept your magic." Grams said.

"Because you erased his memory, and put a spell on him that sent him away!" Krysia said.

"And if I hadn't you would be mortal." Grams said. "If your friend Peter doesn't watch himself I'll do the same to him."

"If it's all the same to you Grams," Peter said. "I like Krysia along with her magic. I'm not going to stifle her."

"See? That's why I like you. You aren't mortal." Grams said.

"Grams. You can't control everyone and everything!" Krysia shouted.

All of a sudden a very sad look appeared on Grams' face. "I know dear, I know. And believe me, soon you will too."


	4. Silver and Gold

Krysia sat down in the courtyard next to Peter. "These classes are dull. Magic Theory? No thanks."

"I enjoy learning everything there is to know." Peter said.

"I know you do; you love to learn Peter." Krysia said. "But I wanted to learn new spells, not—"

"Well if it isn't the reason we can't use magic, the great Krysia." Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Krysia said.

"Don't tell me you don't know!" Harry laughed. "Come on where have you been. The university was established for witches. But then all of a sudden you decide to challenge the authority, get the barrier between Realms lowered. Now witches are going to college in the mortal realm. Obviously Witch University needed new students so now we have...well, freaks."

"Peter and the others are NOT freaks!" Krysia said, magic buzzing around her fingers.

"Careful, witch." Harry said. "Come on Raquel."

"Yes Harry." Raquel's eyes were blank and her tone was flat, obedient.

"You ensorcelled her!" Krysia said, infuriated.

"Prove it." Harry said.

Magic danced around Krysia's hands, electric now, blue sparks of spiritual energy dripping to the grass and causing flowers to spring up.

"You don't have the power to control me, do you?"


	5. Revelation

Krysia sighed, trapped in another boring class.

Peter was taking laborious notes and looked enraptured in the lesson as usual.

Raquel had a blank, loving look on her face as she looked at Harry.

Harry's face looked triumphant.

Today they were doing some excavation.

Krysia looked lazily into the deep hole, and the dirt moved far and away, and a box levitated and landed in her hands.

Inscribed on the lid was the name "K. Watanabe."

Krysia sighed. Every Watanabe female had a name that started with a K. This hardly helped.

Headmaster Osborne put his hand on her shoulder. "This gift belongs to you. The latest in a long line of powerful witches."

"Krysia." Professor Tenshi said. "I wonder if I could have a word?"


	6. Kaori

Krysia held the box and traced the K with her finger, waiting for Professor Tenshi.

"This box belonged to a powerful witch." Tenshi said. "Do you know who it was?"

"Someone in my family." Krysia said. "An Ancestor."

"Kaori Watanabe." Tenshi said. "A wise and powerful witch. Inside is the Ultimate Power."

"Then why did she lock it away and bury it?" Krysia said.

"So that it would not be misused." Tenshi said, sitting at her desk. "There are people here; the dominion, who would like to use that power to enslave the others. Kaori was my friend, a wise woman who valued free will."

"Your friend? Just how long ago was this—"

"Ah well." Tenshi said. "Never ask a witch her age."

Krysia giggled.

"It is up to you. Use discretion as to whether you should open the box, or leave it buried. The power is in your hands now, little witch. "


	7. Baiting

"Come on hurry up Reiko." Harry said.

"Yes Harry." Reiko said.

"Good. Now give me a kiss." Harry said.

The two kissed.

"Now here." Harry gave her a load of bags. "Carry that to my room."

Kuri growled, power crackling in her fingertips.

"Look it makes me angry too, but you can't Kuri." Peter said.

"Yes I can! He did something awful to her!" Kuri hissed. "Let me destroy him. Or torture him. Or cut off his toes one at a time!"

"Now now..." Peter tried.

"It's like I said." Harry said. "You don't have the power. You can't control me or anyone."

"I could! I could control you absolutely!" Kuri thought of the power in the box in her bag.

"I. Dare. You." Harry challenged.


	8. Dominion

She has the gift." Norman said. "And soon she shall use it to enslave them all."

"It's not only about that, right father?" Harry said. "We want her to destroy Spider-Man."

"Yes well it won't take long." Eddie Brock said. "She already doesn't agree with him."

"We will destroy them both and take the power!" Otto Octavius said.

"All hail the Dominion!"

Xxx

"Dominion?" Krysia said. "What's That Peter?"

"It's an organization for the subjugation of magical or powerful beings." Peter said. "They want the power in that box so they can take control of everyone!"

"How do you know all this?" Krysia said suspiciously.

"Because Harry and his father are members and they asked me to join." Peter said "Now, because I didn't join, they want to use you for their revenge."


	9. Past

Take me back to where I'll find

What I wish in space and time."

Krysia finished the spell, holding up the amulet and a portal grew.

"Krysia you can't!" Peter said. "Time travel is...well it's just a bad idea ok?"

"I don't know how to use this power. I don't know whether I should or not. But I know who does. Kaori Watanabe."

"You can't go back to see her!" Peter attempted, using a web to pull her back. "She was powerful. She ruled this entire world with her gift!"

"If you know so much—why didn't you tell me? Why won't you tell me now Peter?" Krysia asked.

"Because no one is allowed to talk about that time." Peter said. "It was dark, and terrible. Everyone was enslaved by the power of that pendant. The Dominion ruled, and Kaori was their puppet!"

"How do you know!" Krysia asked.

"Tenshi. She told me everything. You can't go. Or at least...let me help. While you're gone, I'll look out for Reiko, try to save her from Harry." Peter said.

"You'd do that for me?" Krysia hesitated.

"I told you. I'm on your side. Better start believing in me!"

Krysia laughed and stepped through the portal.


	10. Gift

Who's there?" A young witch with curly dark hair and striking blue eyes spoke in a commanding voice.

"I need your help." Krysia said.

"What? You have the Gift!" The witch pointed at the box.

"Yes. I need to know if I should use it?" Krysia said.

"They want me to enslave all the creatures with it." The witch said. "I'm Kaori...I just want to be a simple witch."

"You will be." Krysia said. "What should we do?"

"Take the gift to the future, where it can't be used by me. The power of Three can destroy it forever." Kaori said. "And blessed be."

"Blessed be...Grams


	11. Teeth Bared

Krysia headed into the main room to find Harry kissing Reiko.

"Now you'll do what I say right?" Harry said. "Tell your sister to use the Gift...or I'll control you forever!"

"N-No..." Krysia was paralyzed. "I-I'll do what you say...just don't hurt my sister..."

Just then, Reiko started to laugh.

Harry turned, surprised. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh Harry, you are handsome, and I had fun...but you should know better than to corner a fox." Reiko growled. "We have a tendency to show our teeth."

She bit him and he went down for the count.

"Just so you know, that tasted awful. I'm never doing that for you again."


End file.
